HEROES: The Titan State
by TheCrunchyMoose
Summary: A team of HEROES are on a mission to save the world from the corrupt minds of an evil metallic alien species. (NOWHERE NEAR 2012, BUT IS CATEGORIZED"
1. Chapter 1

"Jonathan, the light is calling to you..."

That was the last lines of his evilly realistic dream. Jonathan Baukman woke up worried, sweaty and terrified. His wife, Masdia was up ready to comfort him. He had

had the same nightmare the past week. The first thing that appeared in Jonathan's head was 'Another day in this friggin apocalypse' When he was on 15, the Hunters had arrived. They had a deal with the

former president that if they killed Earth's Defenders, they would leave the rest of the 'Normals' to peace. 10 years later, they still hadn't hunted the last of the Heroes. As he woke up, Agnes, his daughter

tugged on his arm asking him, "You're coming back daddy, right?" He replied, "I will come back home, I'm just going to work." He knew what she was worried about. She had never been in a world without

the Hunters. She was worried they were going to kill him. As he jumped in his car, the radio yelled out, "BREAKING NEWS! The Hunters killed 10 people trying to reach a Hero. Not really considered one

when you don't defend them, right?" But Jonathan shut off the radio. He does not want to hear another word of the Hunters. His childhood best friend had been a Hero, and he was convinced that she was

dead. 'Sylvanie is now dead, I need to focus on another of one of my goshdamned problems.' he thought to himself. He then saw Agnes waving goodbye to him. He waved back and started the car. On his way to

work, a song of his childhood played, thoughts and memories of Sylvanie rang in his head. He remember her saying, "You have it too." But he knew that it was impossible for him to be a Hero. The Hunters

would have killed him already. As he pulled into his office, his co-workers, Carl and Brad were waiting for him. They told him, "We'll escort you to your office." He thought, 'So I'm royalty? that's pretty f-in' wierd...'

But as he passed Carl & Brad's office, two dead bodies were on the ground. Carl & Brad. The 'Imposter' Carl looked at him, and removed his own face. Wires holding together a metal skull. But Jonathan

quickly pulled out a gun, shot Imposter Carl, and backflipped and burnt Imposter Brad to bits. "How do I have this?" He picked up the controller Brad had in his pocket. It read: 2784, Hadmann's

Road, VA. On the bottom it said, "Terminating all subjects" Jonathan then said, "Masdia & Agnes."


	2. Chapter 2

As he raced home, police sirens were blaring while they were following him.

He didn't care. He drove as fast as he could, he then spotted his house and raced over, but now, police were filling his back window with bullets. He pulled up to his house, and all of a sudden, it blew up. Jonathan then flew through the back window, police cars flying into their neighbor's house. "No, No!" he shouted as he got up and ran toward his torn and mangled house. He walked into the fiery kitchen, then he saw his wife there, laying on the floor, He looked everywhere, but Agnes was nowhere to be found. He held his wife gently in his arms, sobbing. But an officer held a gun at him, then Jonathan said, "NO!" then he quickly burnt the officer down to the ground. His house was on fire, then he walked away, slowly. He then felt a sting behind him as a cop tased him. He quickly fell asleep, then woke up in a giant old, dusty-looking prison. He woke up to someone saying, "What you in for?" Jonathan's eyes quickly opened as he say a dirty-looking blonde brute. The man then said, "Name's Ryan Shield. I was imprisoned for making this world a better place. Huh, it's funny thinkin' I would ever be jailed for that." Jonathan then quickly stood up and said, "Jonathan." As they shook hands, Jonathan accidentally burnt Ryan's hand. Ryan then said, "You one of us?" then Jonathan said, "What do you mean?" Ryan replied, "A Hero." after a brief silence, he said, "Imma call you Fireman! no wait, Flamekid! no, wait a sec, Charman!" Jonathan then said, "Call me Charman." Ryan then said, "We gotta get outta here though, I may have stolen someone's carrot cake yesterday." Charman then said, "Who?" Ryan then said, "That guy," as he pointed to a huge brute trying to crush the cell bars. "He literally want to kill me. We call him Engineer Moustache." Then the alarm blared on. Ryan then said, "She's here." He then smiled. "Ain't no shiz bout it."


	3. Chapter 3

All of a sudden, the prison doors exploded, and when that happened, everyone's cell broke open. "No, she was supposed to rescue us, not let them free!" A giant frog-like woman started to strangle Charman with her long tongue. Charman then burnt it off when 3 Heroes burst through the door and started shooting the villains with futuristic blasters. Then one ran to kill Charman, but Ryan blocked her and said, "No! He's with us!" Charman then stepped back, and burnt 2 mutants down to a crisp. While they were fighting, Ryan introduced Charman to the rest of the heroes. "That's Arachnid, the spider-looking one, that one's Sabre, she has sabre-tooth tiger teeth, and that's Sylvanie, we call her S, but she uses telekinesis. 'Sylvanie, wait a sec-oh God' Charman thought. "She says she used to know you" Ryan explained," If she didn't she would've killed you." Charman then saw someone swooping down in dragon wings, Sabre quickly jumped and sunk her jaws into his neck. Arachnid then created a web and started shooting his poison bombs at different people. Then another villain came out with a robotic arm, then a rookie, Romson, who had vulture claws ran to kill the metal armed man, but then the man quickly jerked, scarring half of Romson's face, Romson, trying to stab the man, twisted his ankle. The man then picked him up, and flung him out of the window. "Rom!" Ryan then said," You son of a bitch!" He then lunged at the man, but he disappeared, quickly flying away in one of the police jets. Charman, Ryan, Sylvanie, Sabre, and Arachnid quickly flew away in The Berg, the ship that had blown open the jail. 'I left a little surprise for them." Then all of a sudden, the jail blew up, sending mutants fying everywhere. "Boom." Arachnid said creepily.


	4. Chapter 4

As they flew away, Sylvanie said, "Where to?" Ryan then said, "We got another pickup in Singapore. A living bomb and robotic archer." Sylvanie then pressed the gas, which sent the ship flying straight for Singapore. As they landed, they saw two Hunter guards, but they were each shot by an explosive dart. As they were blown into the ocean, they saw the two Heroes running along the path, shooting down multiple hunters. They finally made their way down and introduced themselves. "I'm Dynomite, and he's BullzEye." The bomb said as he gestured towards the man behind him with an arrow dispenser as an arm. All of a sudden, a Warlock, which are twice the size and strength of regular Hunters, appeared. It's face opened, revealing laser beams that were each trying to disintegrate the heroes. Dynomite pulled out his bomb launcher and shot right in the middle of the Warlock's volcano-like face. "We got a few down." He said, but Ryan then said, "What are you doing?" BullzEye then replied, "Saving the world, you know, killing Hunters." So then they headed off for the village, then all of a sudden, two Hunters, who were disguised as humans, appeared. One of their helmets came off, revealing a robotic human face. "You are our prisoners now." But then all of a sudden, A giant robot came down and crushed the two Hunters. "What's that?" Charman asked. "This is my bot. call him Ripley." Ryan shield had replied. "We got what we came here for, now we can leave" Sylvanie said, then, the Hunter's attack ship shone a light on them, They all ran back to the Berg, and started it up to fly to Nackhamman, a safe haven,"This is our chance!" Dynomite yelled. As they boarded the ship and flew away, a missile struck their ship down, crashing into the ocean below...


	5. Chapter 5

As their plane was crashing, Windows were bursting and alarm sirens screaming, Dynomite said, "We're goin down!" Charman then had visions of what happened to his daughter and having to kill everyone on his team. As the plane exploded before it reached the sea, the Heroes flew into different directions. Charman had created a fire shield, but the blast had an enormous impact, and it blew him away into the walls of an old building. Sylvanie was sinking to the bottom of the sea until Ryan swam down to rescue her. As he looked, something was pulling Sylvanie's body, he peered over and saw a Two-Headed Siren pulling at her. The Siren screeched, then Ryan pulled out his Bo-staff and smacked her with the sharp side, the Siren then dying underwater. He pulled her up out of the water, only to have BullzEye smack him with his arrow arm, scarring his face. Dynomite then said, "What did you do that for?" BullzEye then silently swam towards a nearby island. Dynomite, Sylvanie, Ryan, Sabre and Arachnid then swam with him. Meanwhile, Charman woke up and saw a man staring at him. Just silently staring. Then he ran, which Charman boosted after him. He then sent the man in flames, then as he saw the logo for the place, ETA, he saw another man trying to delete some mysterious files. Charman then slammed the man's head on the desk, then he saw pictures of his daughter. They were mind-controlling her. He then escaped using an old helicopter. He flew towards an empty-looking island. He landed, then, kind of surprised, he saw his friends. Charman then said, "I found him." He then handed the files to Ryan. "The man, the leader of these machines." Ryan said, then darkly turned, "We need to kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

"But how are we going to get off this island?" Sylvanie questioned. Charman then replied, "We fly." As he jumped in the helicopter and started it up. Everyone boarded but BullzEye. "What if he's trying to kill us?!" He shouted. Everyone just rolled their eyes. As Sylvanie walked pass Charman, she gripped his hand, then let it go. BullzEye then starting to walk toward the plane angrily. As they all sat, Charman started to fly the plane. Everyone was anxious to finally bring the end to the evil Hunter King and his reign. After hours of flying, they finally made it to San Diego. "We need to go to SDHRI. San Diego Hero Research Institute if you wanna get all brainy." They flew into the hangar, but a Ground Crew Member stopped them. "Who are here to see?" Sylvanie then replied, "Grand Admiral Chuck." BullzEye then said, "I need to do something." Then he sped away. The group, wondering what his deal was, started to follow an Admiral who was guiding them to the office. "Sylvanie, Dynomite, Ryan, Arachnid, Sabre, and new dude, we need you to exterminate the Hunter King, Raha-Loue. He has gone threw our documents, but luckily we tracked his location. El Yunque, Puerto Rico. Don't know why, but I heard it's hot as heck out there. We need you to capture him and bring him back for questioning." Then Charman angrily turned, "He killed my family. We need to cut his darned head off." Fire then started blazing in his hands. Chuck then said, "Slow down, fire midget-, we will bring justice and kill those metal bastards, but in the meanwhile, you can-" Then the wall behind him exploded, sending him flying. "Take the files! take the files! I won't live to see justice but you will!" Chuck calmly said, then his body went limp. Then the huge halls started blowing up, sending soldiers flying. A trainee mutant, Zahdee, followed them (He had the powers of a zebra) but then the floor below him exploded, with him flying to the top of the hangar. "I hope they are in peace." Sylvanie said as she ran to a big four-winged, dragon-like aircraft. BullzEye then rushed back in and said, "I saw him! He was here!" As they flew away, the entire institution blew up. It was the end of any justice that would come. They looked back, then sped up. But all of a sudden, Sylvanie started sobbing, and started saying," No!"


	7. Chapter 7

Father! My father! No!" at this point she was screaming. Charman went over to comfort her, but a fire blazed in BullzEye's eyes. He went to pull out an arrow, but stopped himself. Right when they were over Texas, Dynomite started talking nonsense. "What happened?! Who?! What?! Where?! Seriously!? How!? Good God, my circuits are about to fry." Charman then said, "We're going full power now!" He then sped, but it sped so hard, the engine blew up. Dynomite then yelled, "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" As the plane crashed, BullzEye then said, "Florida, great. brings back assassination memories." Then everyone stared at him. He then laughingly said, "It's a joke! a joke! Good god, it's a damn joke!" Everyone then rolled their eyes and jumped out of the plane. "It'll be a while before the cops show." Ryan all of a sudden said. "What happened to you! you haven't talked for a whole day! I'm amazed." Dynomite then said. BullzEye then started clapping sarcastically. "You jackass." Sylvanie said. "We need to run." Sabre said. And then they started running. "Take the crappy old bus!" Charman then said, pointing to a bus with a casino sign with an old lady on it. "Grandma! Head toward Grandma Knuckles!" Everyone was confused until they saw then knuckles had an abnormal shape. As they ran in the bus, they smelt the stench of old cat, rotten tuna, and used restroom. "This smells like my old room when I was 13. It was completely friggin awful." Ryan then said. Charman replied, "Glad I never knew you when we were kids."


	8. Chapter 8

As the bus came to a stop, everyone rushed off. Dynomite threw up. Charman then said, "It'll be okay, man." Dynomite then screeched, "I'm throwing up my own waste! do you know how painful that is!" When he was done, he said "Thanks for keeping us safe, man!" Everyone thanked him, but BullzEye. He was just too "manly" Charman then said, "Are we in Key West already?" BullzEye then replied, "Yes, ye little bugger." Ryan then patted BullzEye in the back and said, "You do know no-one is scared of a little Spaniard like you, right?" BullzEye then pushed him off, then saying, "I'm French, you jack." Then they rushed to the nearest airport, only to be caught by two Hunters, and a Hunterguard, which had a squid-like face. Sabre attacked one, and Charman attacked one. Dynomite then yelled, "I'll get the big one!" "Woah, woah, woah! You wait here, I'll get him." Ryan then said, when they finally beat them, they headed toward the airplane, when they were about to board, Ryan said to Charman, "Never let him fight." "Why?" Charman replied. "He can blow up, which could kill himself. Promise me that." "Does he know?" Charman asked. "Promise me!" Ryan said angrily. Charman nodded and boarded the ship. While they were flying, about 20 kids were staring at them. They had seen the fight. Kids then started trying to take pictures, but Ryan was prepared. He gave a virus to their phones. "It's gonna be a long ride." Sylvanie said. After some hours of flying, they finally arrived to Puerto Rico.


	9. Chapter 9

As everyone left the plane, they saw ghetto streets with thieves and stray dogs. They also saw areas with children running around. They walked around, and Dynomite started eating a banana he had bought from a market. "You're not supposed to eat that!" Ryan yelled. "Well if I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna go out noble!" Dynomite yelled back,"You're not my dad!" Ryan then yelled, "Well, I'm the only one keeping you from blowing the hell up!" Dynomite, angry and sad at the same time, said, "I wish you would just get away from me or die!" All of a sudden, Charman said, "Stop! You're both saying stuff you don't mean!" Then BullzEye yelled, "Listen to the bastard for once! before I shoot you!" then, Charman caught a glimpse of the temple,

Espíritu de la Luna. He then called for everyone and they saw the temple, and they started walking toward it. As they walked into the dusty, old temple, they saw a hologram projector. It showed the face of an old woman, recognizable to the team. "Grandma Knuckles!" Charman and Ryan said together. She said, "Heroes, welcome to my temple of complete destruction. Unfortunately, one of you have been reasonably payed to kill everyone else." All of a sudden, they heard an arrow sink into someone. Sabre fell to the ground with an arrow in her abdomen. Ryan said, "No!" Then, at that moment, Charman, Dynomite, Sylvanie, Ryan, and Arachnid started rushing to BullzEye to kill him for sure...


	10. Chapter 10

"You asshole!" Ryan yelled. BullzEye quickly knocked out Sylvanie, Dynomite, and Arachnid. "Get outta here Dynomite!" Ryan said. Dynomite ran then Ryan pulled out a Bo-staff and smacked BullzEye to a pillar, gasping in pain. He pulled out his revolver and aimed for Charman, and then, "BAM!" A loud noise echoed throught the room, and Charman turned his back. He saw Ryan's body fall to the ground, him saying, "Thanks for being my friend." BullzEye then kicked Charman down to the ground. "You like that? huh? Glad I don't kill you next." BullzEye then aimed his gun at Charman's head. "NO!" Charman screamed as he turned into a giant fire monster and smashed BullzEye through the pillars. "You want more, beyotch? How 'bout this? I blew up SDHRI, I killed your friends, and I took your daughter! The hell you gonna do now?" Charman then turned back in rage, putting Sylvanie, Arachnid, and Dynomite behind him and lunged toward BullzEye, grabbing him, and burning him to dust, BullzEye, saying, "Joke's on you, fire midget!" Charman then turned back to normal, looking at the surprised expressions on his friend's faces. He then ran to Ryan's body, Dynomite saying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Evrything I said?I regret evrything!" Out on the back edge of the temple, Dynomite and Arachnid, hauling Ryan & Sabre's bodies into the ship. Sylvanie said, "You coming with us?" Charman then said, "I got work to do." Sylvanie smiled an said, "Don't work yourself too hard." She kissed him on the cheek and boarded the ship & flew away. He then walked away, knowing what he had to do next...


End file.
